The Bond
by darkness wasted
Summary: A POV fic. I send this out to my friends. Tails and Co help two foxes who've suffered much. After a few mishaps they encounter two orphan foxes. Can this odd team bring down an enemy that even Eggman cannot defeat?
1. Trinity and Dexter

A/N: Dexter is owned by Silver Shields. I own Trinity and SEGA owns the original gang.

Trinity POV

_I have no idea where I am. I can't see a thing through all of this smoke. The loud explosions and the heat of the flames are intense. I can't find my brother anywhere. That last blast was painful and it separated us. I pray he's okay. He's all I have. He's my big brother and he's looked after me ever since the death of our mother. She passed away when I was two. All I remember of her is white fur and beautiful soft blue eyes. Our father is unknown. I really don't care who he is. I only ever had a mother and my brother. _

"Trinity! Trinity answer me!" _That voice. It sounds so familiar._"Trinity Ann Mari!" _I know that voice! It's my brother. He's okay. I thought the bombs….but he's okay! He's calling for me. But where is he? Oh please be okay. _"There you are! Oh thank god!" _I was brought into a tight and very safe hug. I shuck and hugged the him back. He smelled of ash and smoke. But I knew it was the fires that surrounded us. _

"Dexter! Where did you go! I was so scared! I thought…." _I couldn't hold it in. I just started crying. _"It's okay Trinity. You're safe. No hurry. We have to get out of here before they returns." _He looked all around and I felt him pulling at my black shirt. My shirt was ripped near my side and my shorts were a mess. They used to be hot pink but now they must be a mess. "They" is Eggman and his no good robots. They decided to destroy our homes to find a chaos emerald. Dexter kept tugging at my sleeve until we suddenly stop. _"Dexter? Is everything okay?" _He stayed silent. I could see his fur a bit clearly now. What was once brown fur is now ashy and burnt looking. But his eyes were like my mother's. Soft and very pretty. _"Shh. I'm trying to listen." _He said protectively. I looked around and felt the ground shaking. I may be sixteen but this was scaring the hell out of me. I held Dexter's arm tightly. I felt him flinch and I realized I hurt him some how. _"Dexter? What's wrong?" _I felt his left arm again and realized that I felt an opening. It was wet and I knew he was seriously hurt. _

"Dexter! Dexter what happened?!" _I was scared for him. He was fragile and I couldn't lose him. I can't. I don't know what would happen if I did. _"I'm fine Trinity. Just a bit weak. Nothing that some rest can't cure." _He winced at the touch so I let go of his arm. _"Okay. I don't think there's anyone this way. Hold onto my hand and just follow me Trinity." _I nodded and he lead me through the grey and black smoke. I can feel the flames. I was tired from running so much but Dexter wouldn't let us rest. He said that if we didn't reach a safe area soon we may be trapped by the choking smoke and intense flames. My vision became blurry as we continued. Then we stopped again. This time Dexter was silent. To silent for my liking. _"Dexter? Are you okay?" _I felt around and found him shaking. I could see him a bit. His head was down. He looked very tired. He looked sick. _"Dex? Dex you okay? Dexter?" _Then I felt a serious amount of weight in my grasp. I gasped in shock and I feel to the ground. I heard Dex moaning and I knew the injury was worse than he realized it to be. _"Dexter! Come on! You need to get up!" _I was in tears. I had no idea what to do. My brother was hurt and suffering a lot. He must be sick because of the blood lose. I need to get him out of this hellhole and somewhere safe. _"Trinity?" _I smiled and hugged him tightly. Then he went completely silent. _"Dex! Dexter wake up! Please….I need you." _Tears streamed down my face. MY creamy fur was now grey and the tears made streaks down my face like black mascara when someone cries. _

"Hello! Is anyone out there! Hello!" _My ears perked up. I looked at the unconscious Dexter and frowned. I brought his torso onto my lap and hug him. I wasn't much of an outgoing teen. I always kept close to Dex. _"Does anyone need help out there!? Hello!" _The voice became faint. I knew if Dex had any chance of being helped, I would need to call out for help. I only hope whom ever was calling is still out there. _"Hello! I need help! Please! Anyone! Is somebody out there!" _I had no idea what to do. My head was feeling heavy and it was difficult to breath. The flames around me grew closer with every passing second. The grass beneath me has turned to a charcoal black. _"Oh my god! Guys! Hurry!" _All I saw was a yellow and white blur speaking. I suddenly felt weak. I saw three other figures. One pink, another cream colored, and a red one. I looked at Dexter and saw that he was a mix of brown and black. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I finally passed out. _

A/N: Okay this is my second POV fic so I'm trying here. Description is something I need to work on I know. So R&R if you don't mind.


	2. Amy's Home

A/N: Disclaimer is the same as it was before. Only Trinity is mine. Some things may surprise you. This story won't be like the ones I wrote or in the process of writing. Just a heads up on it.

_I can't see anything but pitch black. Last thing I remembered was seeing blurry figures and my hurt brother. Since I see nothing but black I'm guessing I have my eyes closed. But what if I wake up and Dexter is…..gone. If he's gone I'll be an official orphan. I'd have to live with foster families and be moved around. _"Dexter?" _I just kept my eyes closed. This nightmare I was having was really my past coming back to haunt me. Then I felt someone taking my hand and holding it tight. _"I'm right here. Don't worry." _He was okay! My older brother was alive. Question is though. Am I alive? I spoke didn't I? _"Is she up yet?" _That same voice was calling out through the smoke a while ago. _

"No. She was just talking in her sleep Tails." _Tails? Who's this "Tails" Dexter is speaking too. I guess it's the right time to wake up. I really want to see Dex again. _"Ohh. Where am I?" _My vision is blurred and all I saw were multi colored shadows. One was right next to me holding my hand. My vision came into focus and I saw Dex staring at me smiling. I just hugged him and held him close. _"It's okay. You're safe."_I smiled and just held him tight. I looked around seeing creatures of all types looking at me and smiling. I saw a pink hedgehog with a red headband and a pink dress. Next to her was a blue hedgehog and next to him was a red echidna. I looked closely and saw a yellow fox standing next to Dexter. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and hid my face against Dexter's chest. His shirt was black and new. He must've gotten a new wardrobe after he was helped. He let me go and smiled at me. _"Where are we?" _I asked sitting up. But when I did I felt a sudden pain in my arm and sides. I winced and was about to collapse from pain when the yellow fox and Dexter caught me._

"Take it easy. You broke your arm. And your side is badly bruised." _The yellow fox said._ "How did that happen?"_ I was confused. More than ever. Where was I anyway? _"It happened after you passed out. A robot was attacking us when we saved you. You got hurt during the rescue." _I looked over and saw that it was the blue hedgehog speaking._

"Who are all of you?"_ I asked. I shuck. I had no idea who these people were. All I knew was that I woke in a bed. An unfamiliar bed. What the hell happened? _"Sorry. I'm Tails. This is my best friend Sonic, my friend Amy, and he's Knuckles. That rabbit sitting over there is Cream and that's her chao Cheese." _The yellow fox introduced everyone. I wasn't comfortable with eyes staring at me so I moved closer to Dexter. He was sitting on the side of the bed listening as Tails introduced the people around me. _"Dexter…." _I was so scared. I put my arms around Dexter's waist and held him tight. He put his protective arms around me and held me tight. _"Don't be scared Trinity. We won't hurt you. You're safe." _Sonic looked at me with a smile. I shuck a bit. I had no idea how to react to all of this. _"How do I know you're not just here to lie to me and my brother? How do I know you don't work for Eggman?" _I looked at them. I also looked at myself. I had on new cloths? A purple t-shirt took the place of my messy one. My brown and creamy fur was a mess. Nothing some brushing couldn't fix. My tail was a mess too. _"Hemp. So after saving your ass you say we work for Eggman!" _Knuckles had one heck of a temper. _"Hey! Watch your tongue Knuckles! She's scared!" _Dexter let me go and face the echidna. I wished he didn't go but I knew he just protecting me. I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in someone's house. Who's I wonder. _"Where am I?" _I asked without realization. They all looked at me. This was getting very uncomfortable. I hated it when people started at me._

"You're in my house." _Amy smiled and I looked at her. _"We brought you here since you and your brother was hurt. It's been a good week since the fight. You were unconscious for the longest but Dexter here never left your side. I hope we become good friends Trinity. I'd love it for us to hang out." _She seemed very happy with me being here. I smiled and was close to tears. After all that I've been through. It wasn't just my mother's death that saddened me. There was something else. Dexter didn't even know about it. I don't want him too either. _"Yeah. I'd like to hang out too Amy." _I smiled and looked over at Dexter who was glaring at Knuckles. I'm not sure I like him now. That was a bit rude of him. But it was rude of me to accuse someone without hearing the full story. _"I'm sorry Knuckles." _Everyone looked at me as if I had six heads. _"Huh?" _Knuckles crocked his head and walked up to me. He looked at me and I shuck a bit. What would he do to me? _"What was that?" _He asked me. _"I said I'm sorry Knuckles. It was wrong of me to accuse you of being part of Eggman's army. I should've waited until I heard the full story." _My ears fell flat against my head and I bowed my head. _"Um. I'm sorry too. Yelling at you like that. You didn't know so…..." _He blushed in a cute way. I smiled and held his hand or fist. _

"It's okay. I've been through worse than getting yelled at." _I shrugged and smiled. _"Care to explain?" _Dexter said looking at me. He didn't know. I had no idea what to say to him. Best thing I could do was lie. I hated lying to him. _"Uh….never mind Dex. I was talking about mom's death." _Dexter raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed again. _"Just go back to sleep Trinity. You look tired." _He smiled and rubbed my head in a loving way. _"I'm not tired, Dexter." _I giggle and looked around me again. This place felt safe and welcoming. I loved the feeling. _

"You should really rest Trinity. Your body needs time to heal."_ Tails came up to me and looked at me. I sighed and nodded. It was clear they wouldn't leave me alone till I went to sleep. _"Alright." _I set myself down onto the soft pillow and brought the covers up to my chest. I had my broken arm sitting next to me in a very uncomfortable place. Everyone started to file out the room. Dexter was about to go until I grabbed his hand. _"Don't leave me here alone Dex." _I felt safer with him around. He was nineteen and one month away from being twenty after all. _"Okay." _He smiled and sat near me on the bed. I nuzzled against his chest and sighed. He put his arm around me and held me tight. I knew it was safe to sleep. A few hours wouldn't hurt. But my arm was hurting like hell. I tried to move it to a spot where it wouldn't bother me as much but the movement itself stung. I flinched and stopped automatically. I sighed and just closed my eyes. The nightmare returned as it always has every time I fall asleep. _

A/N: Hope this one was good. R&R if you don't mind. It took a while for me to figure out what my initial plan for the story was but I think I got it down.


	3. Jake and Lauren

A/N: Jake is owned by SSG Tanner X. Echidna. Lauren is owned by Silver Shields. Trinity is mine and SEGA owns the original gang. Maraku is pronounced (Mara-cu) You'll see in the story what I mean.

Jake POV

_I freakin hate it here. I'm at this stupid orphanage with my older sister Lauren. She's almost nineteen and I'm almost seventeen. Oh joy. One more year until I go off on my own. I can stay as long as I want but the hell with this. I'm out of here. I'm planning to leave tonight. I can't stand it here. All you do is chores and god forbid "discipline" as they call it. Yeah sure it is. Sure, I can take the yelling and crap but chasing you around with pot, pans, and other items is torture not discipline. Hehe. I'm surprised the city doesn't know. Me and my sis were found after a fire long ago that killed our family. I was actually the middle child and so was Lauren. We had an older brother named Seth and a younger sister named Maraku. Maraku was killed instantly but Seth made it out with the rest of us. Our mom was missing so we figured she was gone just like Maraku. Seth was at least eighteen. He was now in charge. I hate being told what to do but I just lost my mom and little sister. We left the firefighters to do their job. I looked at the fire and was shaking like crazy. I had no idea what would happen to us. I was sacred. Seth of course acted as if he was tougher. Ha. Just because he's a hedgehog. Makes him no different than me and Lauren. My father was an orange hedgehog and my mother was a red vixen. Odd mix but I loved my family. My dad died awhile back. I was at least ten. Doesn't bother me much. All he really cared about was work. So any attention to me was either "Hey son." or "How was school?" If I got a pat on the head, I was lucky. Mom always said it was his way. Fuck that. I knew he favored Seth. I could sense it. But anyways. Seth brought us to this orphanage and told us to wait till he comes back. I watched him leave and Lauren did too. Last I saw him. He was walking over a distant hill. Never saw the orange male again. I said he ditched us but Lauren said he was sided tracked. She is a believer. Not like me. When something goes wrong, I cannot see an upside of it. _

"Lights out!"_ The panda yelled out at us and she flipped the switch. I sat up in bed looking at my red fur. I had mom's fur color. I had a white muzzle. The tip of my ears and tail were white two. Same as my chest and stomach. Lauren looked brownish. She always has. No idea where she got brown from. Our dad was orange and our mom was red. What the hell happened? _"Jake go to sleep already!" _Lauren scolded me. _"No. I'm not going to sleep. You can go on right ahead. But I'm not going to sleep." _I crossed my arms and acted like the child I used to be. Lauren always told me to grow up. Hehe. If only she knew how mature I was. _

"And why aren't you going to sleep?!"_ She yelled at me. Well she was actually whispering to loudly. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed. It was a normal bed but I had roommates all around me. _"Later Lauren. I'm out of this place I call hell." _I walked up to the enormous door and twisted the knob. I opened the door and saw the guard sleeping. _"Wow. I can be holding three guns, a bomb, and dynamite and I'd get away with it. I feel _so_ safe with him guarding us." _I smirked. I looked back at Lauren and she shuck her head. I chuckled and walked right out of the room. I looked around and then I looked up at the ceiling. I saw an open window. _"Oh I am so out here."_ I twisted my three tails and started to hover above the ground. I was a few feet up till Laruen grabbed my ankles and pulled me down. My helicopter like tails were still spinning. I just sat there with my arms crossed and frowning. _"What are you doing?" _She said sounding scared. I rolled my eyes. She's not stupid but she has her moments. _"I'm getting out of here. You coming or what?"_ I asked glaring at her. She couldn't fly like me. She only had one tail. I may be young but I was strong enough to carry her. How the fuck I got three tails is a medical mystery. I few people at school said I was a triplet and something was messed up. What ever happened to me isn't my problem. I got three tails and I can fly. What more can a guy ask for._

"Alright. I'm coming too." _Finally. I grabbed her bridal style and moved my tails faster so I can carry us both. I reached the window. We landed on the windowsill and saw it was a very long way down. I picked her up again and landed on the ground. We looked around the dark streets. A few cars passed us and we saw a few hedgehogs and echidnas walking. I'm guessing they were headed home from work. _"What now Jake?"_ She said it so sarcastically it made me growl. _"Look all I wanted to do was get out of there. Now let's go before the panda makes her rounds." _I took my sister's hand and walked down the streets. _"Where are you planning on going Jake? At least there we had shelter and food." _She could not leave me alone could she? _"Look you can stay here then. I can take care of myself." _I let go of her hand and I could tell she was smirking. _"Oh really? Where are going to sleep? Who are you going to talk to? Who's gonna make sure you're safe?" _She had to burst my happy moment of freedom didn't she. _"Oh fine. Come on then! Let's go before she…." _I was cut off by an awful scream. _"They're gone! Wake up you idiot! Two are missing!" _I grabbed Lauren and ran far. No idea where. But I ran. _"Jake slow down!" _Like hell I will. I'm not going back to prison. _

A/N: What did you think? Took a while. So I hope it was good.


	4. The Past Memory and Nightmares

A/N: Disclaimer is the same as it was before.

Jake POV

"Jake! Wake up! Jake!" _No. I don't want to wake up. I haven't slept in god knows how long. So Lauren go and jump off a building. Please!_ "Jake!" _Oh fine. _"Oh what is it Lauren. What do you want?" _I woke up on her lap. Well my head was on her lap. We were at the park sitting on a bench. We reached the park when we ran. I got tired and sat down. I must've fallen asleep. _"What now mister genius?" _Again with the sarcasm. _"Well how about we keep moving instead of making smart remarks?" _Ha. My turn to be a pain. _"Okay fine. I hope Seth…." _That don't it. I didn't want anything to do with my older brother. Nothing. _"Fuck him! He ditched us! Now come on!" _I jumped out of the seat and grabbed her arm. _"He didn't ditch us!" _She was so stubborn. _

"I was fifteen when he left! Now I'm almost seventeen! What does that tell you Lauren!" _I hated the fact that she believed he still care about us. Seth never did liked me anyway. Him and dad were the same in every freakin way. _"I believe he's coming back!" _With that said she pulled my arm and we walked off towards a town. I read a sign and it said Station Square. I maybe an orphan but I'm nowhere near stupid. _

* * *

Trinity's Nightmare

"If you don't shut up, your family is gonna get it!" A coyote said with a gun held to the vixen's head.

"No! No I won't shut up! Dexter! Help!" The coyote put her in a very difficult situation and did the unthinkable.

"I warned you!"

"Arrggaha!"

* * *

Dexter POV

"Arragaha!!" _I was woken up by a very horrible sound. It was coming from Amy's room. The same room where Trinity was staying in. I got off the sofa and ran upstairs. I found her screaming and thrashing around in bed with her eyes still closed. _"Trinity! Trinity wake up!" _I shuck her a bit until her eyes shot open. Before I could speak, she had me around the waist crying. _"Oh my god! Dexter!" _I had no idea what could have scared her but it sure did some damage. I put my arms around her to calm her. _"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." _I rubbed her back to calm her. I saw that her broken arm was covered in a homemade cast Tails did. At least he did it while she asleep. She must've not noticed because she had both arms around me. _"What happened?" _I looked over and saw Amy. She was in her nightgown and slippers. She looked tired considering the fact her eyes were partly closed. _

"Sorry Amy. Trinity here started to scream so I came to if she was okay." _I felt bad at the fact she was woken up like that but I had to make sure my sister was okay. Brotherly instinct you can call it. _"No it's okay. Anything I can help with?" _I looked at her smiled. I looked back at Trinity who has gone to sleep. I could see a few tears falling and I noticed she had her arms around me tightly. _"No Amy it's okay. I'll stay here and make sure she's okay." _Amy nodded and left to go to bed. I moved Trinity's arms from around my waist and sat in bed with her. She nuzzled against me. I looked at the time and saw it was six in the morning. Early and time to wake up. But I guess Amy wakes up a little later. Trinity wasn't much of an early riser. I sometimes woke up early but that was on random occasion. I found a comfortable spot and slept. I just hope the nightmare that scared her wouldn't return. I can't protect her from that one thing. Those horrid nightmares. _

A/N: R&R if you don't mind.


	5. Seth Returns

A/N: Characters are owned by their rightful owners. Seth is mine.

Jake POV

_Walking with Lauren is no picnic. She just babbles on about how we shouldn't have done this or we should've done that. Freakin annoying to the breaking point. _"Lauren! Shut! Up! Okay! Just shut up!" _I had no idea what else to say. Imagine a person talking to you in you ear saying you screwed about doing something you knew you wanted to do? _"Well excuse me Jake. But look at us! We're orphans out in the middle of Station Square! No food, no money, no shelter, nothing!" _She always brought my freedom down. _"Lauren chill. I know what I'm doing and where I'm going." _I truly had no idea what I was doing. I mean look at me. I'm walking ahead in a random direction acting as if knew where to go. I have no idea where the fuck I was or how I got there. _

"Well fine then mister compass. Which way then? Left or right?" _She enjoyed the sarcasm. _"Look this sign says Mystic Ruins. Lets head that way and see what we can do from there." "Or we can head back to the orphanage and pretend like none of this happened, Jake." "Like hell I'm going back! You go on right ahead and get beaten to death. I'm headed to Mystic Ruins with or without you!" _I gave her a growl and stomped off. No way I'd go back. Nothing can make me go back. Nothing. I walked ahead and looked back to see if Lauren was following me. I didn't see her. _"You actually went back!?" _I bowed my head and turned to walk on. I bumped into a dirty blue shirt and a ripped pair of blue jeans. Not to mention black sneaks. I looked up to see no one other than my older sister. _"No. I'll never leave you no matter how stubborn you get." _She laughed and patted my head. I smiled and rolled my eyes. In her own way, she was nice to have around. I walked on towards Mystic Ruins. It was beautiful. I could see plenty of trees. I also saw a small house. I crocked my head. Astonished anyone would live out here instead of the city._

"Jake don't." _Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. I got out of her grip and wondered towards the home. It smelled kind of good actually. I think who ever lived there was making something. My nose got the better of me so I continued to wonder towards the smell. _"Jake! Jake come back!! Jacob!" _Oh, swell. She just used my full first name. Great. Just great. _"You're not my mother! Now shut up while I see who lives here." _I could see steam coming from her ears. It was priceless. I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked around and found a window that was close to my height. I jumped up on the windowsill and used my three tails to hover a bit. I could see a yellow fox with two tails standing over a stove. _"Hmm? Well at least I'm not the only medical mystery. He has two tails." _I looked around and stepped on top of a trashcan. I put my weight on it to give my tails a break. Stupid move. _"Whoa!" "Jake!" _I slid off the trashcan and fell to the floor. I hit the grass but my back end killed. _"Ohhh. Oww. Hehe. Oops." _Lauren just kept whispering or that is yelling at me for being an idiot and to get my ass over there. _"Chill Lauren! He didn't see me." _I stood up and made sure I didn't hurt anything to seriously. That would suck since there was no way we could get a doctor to help an orphaned fox. _"Who's out there?" _I heard that coming from the house. I looked over at Lauren who froze. She looked at me and made movements as if saying 'get the hell out there'. I got the hint but I couldn't move._

"Huh? Who are you?" _I look over to see the same two tailed fox. He was smaller than I was so I figured he was younger. I stood there looking at him. I had no idea whether to answer or just stand there acting like a complete idiot. _"Are you okay? Why were you staring through my window? Hello?" _That young kitsune wouldn't quit. He seemed nice so I answered all of the random questions. _"I'm Jake and the lunatic over there is my sister Lauren. Yeah I'm okay I was just wondering who lived here that's all." _I say I answered those questions pretty well. _"Oh well that's not very polite. Staring into someone else's home isn't smart Jake. Someone might of thought you were trying to rob me." "Rob you? Why would I rob you? I maybe an orphan but that gives me no right to rob you." "You're an orphan!" _Well gee little guy. I have a messed up shirt, my sneaks are a mess, and I haven't token a full shower since the ice age._ "What was your first clue?" _I smirked and the kitsune laughed. _"I'm sorry. Well listen if you and your sister want something to eat or get washed up you're more than welcomed to come in. I have extra cloths you can barrow and I'm sure my friend Amy would let Lauren use some of her cloths." "Who's Amy?" "She's a hedgehog like my friend Sonic. She's very nice." "Who's Sonic?" _I have no idea what I said but it surprised the fox so much his jaw was nearly touching the dirt of his backyard. _"Dude? Yo? Hello! Fox kid wake up!" _I snapped my fingers a few times till he finally came around. At about this point Lauren was by my side looking at the yellow fox. _

"Oh sorry. It's just that you don't know Sonic the Hedgehog? Really? Wow. I'll fill you in. Come on." _He led the way but something bothered me. Who was this young cub? _"Excuse me. But who are you?" _Lauren beat me to it. _"Oh I'm Tails. Real name is Miles Prowers but I like Tails better." "Well hey Tails. Thanks for being a good friend towards us. No idea how to thank you…."_I looked at Lauren. She was one hell of a kiss up. _"No nee to thank me. I like helping. Come on in! The food is almost ready." _Ain't gotta tell me twice!_ "Alright." _Lauren smiled. She went on ahead of me but I stayed behind. I felt another presence. My ears went in all directions. I frowned and looked out towards a distant hill. _"Jake? You coming?" _Tails walked back out to met me. I nodded and followed him in. _

Seth POV

_Well at least I know they're alive. I haven't been much of an older brother towards my younger siblings. I left to find help and now look. They're older and I bet Jake believes I forgot about them. I wish I could've told him when he sensed my presence. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know how he'd react or how he'd think of me now. I changed since I last saw them. Not by age or by size but actual appearance. Do to an accident many years back I now have a robotic side of me. My right side was pure robot. I had a metal piece against my right ear which was connected to my brain so I can have control of my new for. My right arm and leg were robotic as well. My right eye had a laser installment for defense so I looked like a complete robot. I don't know whether Jake would except me but I knew Lauren would. She was always compassionate towards people. Unlike Jake who thought his family was all he should worry about. _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."_ I bowed my head and looked back at the home Jake walked into. _"Hmm. I maybe half hedgehog and half robot but that won't matter anymore. I'm here now and no matter what. I'm going to protect what's left of my family." _With that said I walked off. I knew very well that I'd see them soon. Maybe sooner than I would ever imagine. _

A/N: I'm starting to like Seth. What about you?


	6. Two Faited Foxes

Trinity POV

_My arm is a homemade sling, which Amy personalized especially for me. She wrote on my cast and added a few hearts to it to make it shine with beauty as she says. We were at the mall when she kept throwing me outfit after outfit. It was funny actually. I never knew I had so many styles. _"Oh you look beautiful in that Trinity!" _I was wearing a halter dress. It looked like Amy's but it was black. I liked it a lot. Dexter was waiting for us outside the dressing rooms. I came out and showed him the dress. He smiled and stood up from the red seat he was on. _"Wow Trinity. You look really beautiful." _Of course, my brother would say that. I smiled and thanked him. I went to go get change back into my purple shirt and blue jeans. Amy bought the dress for me and we walked out the mall. We kept walking till we felt the ground shaking around us. I knew it couldn't be good because the Flickies around us were trying to flee by flying away. I held onto Dexter and hid my face against his chest. He held me close. I looked over at Amy. She pulled out an extremely large hammer. Wonder where that came from. _"What's happening?" _I asked hugging Dex tighter. He looked at me and smiled. He rubbed my head to calm me. I was scared. Very scared. Also I was scared for the um the cub. My new cub. That's what Dexter didn't know. That's what I didn't want anyone to know. It's only four weeks but still. He'd notice sooner or later. _

"Guys it's Eggman!" _Amy screamed. I looked over Dexter's shoulder and saw an enormous robot with the doctor hovering close to it in that egg mobile of his. _"Hoohohhahah. Get them GC-212! Get them!" _The robot looked like a giant spider. It was dark blue with red streaks all over it. I shuck like crazy. Dexter grabbed my hand and pulled me away. He also took Amy's hand and we ran. We ran until we cam to a dead end. It was the edge of a steep drop near the edge of the park where people weren't allowed to pass. _"Dexter?" _I said shaking. He looked at me and frowned. He pushed me behind him and Amy too. What was he doing? _"Awh. Protecting the young ones. Very noble of you young man." _Eggman was just mocking my brother. I couldn't stand it. _"Well one is my little sister and another is my friend. I'd never let you hurt them." _Dexter doesn't! I cannot lose you like we lost mom! _"Hehe. Shame they have to see you die. Good bye kid." _The spider-bot pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at Dexter! _"Dexter!" _I screamed. He stood his ground and looked at me. _"It's going to be okay Trinity." _He smiled and I frowned. He was trying to calm me. He's so brave but his bravery was one I feared. One could one day kill him. That day may be today! _

Jake POV

_Tails is a cool kid. He gave me a black shirt and blue jeans. Also new sneaks that looked more like boots than anything. Lauren was given a new shirt and pants. Also a new pair of sneakers. Tails said Amy gave them to him incase something like this were to happen. What luck huh? _"Hey Tails? Why is this blinking?" _I was looking at a red computer screen that had a few dots on it also one giant dot. It appeared that the giant dot was following the little ones. Was this a game? _"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry but I have to go. Eggman is back to his old tricks again." _The yellow kitsune jumped into a plane and looked at us. _"I heard of Eggman and I'd like to help you." _I proudly said. _"Really? Why the sudden the bravery?" _Tails asked me. _"He wants to be a soldier when he gets older." _Lauren had to say it! _"Hey! So what if I do want to be a soldier? We're getting off the subject anyway. Tails, I'm coming too." _I flew into the plane and sat in the seat behind him. _"Count me out boys. I'll be here waiting." _Lauren walked back into the house. I rolled my eyes and Tails started the plane. We took off at super speed. _

Trinity POV

_I was sacred out of my freakin mind. Dexter was going to die right in front of me. I hugged his arm and nuzzled against it. He looked at me and placed his head on mine. I just cried and hoped that in killing Dexter they would kill me too. Amy, I hoped she'd be okay. But if Dexter died I wanted to die as well. _"Trinity just close your eyes and if anything happens you won't see it okay?" _Dexter was telling me this. It was scaring me even more but I did what he asked. _"Say good bye weaklings! Hahah!" _I opened one eye and saw the bazooka power up and I felt the heat of it. I closed my eyes and expected extreme pain. _"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" _I heard a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Tails in the plane he drove. I also saw a red fox. He was ridding in the back seat that was behind Tails. _"Tails! Alright that's it! I'm in too!" _Amy took out that hammer of hers again and charged at the robot. I also saw Sonic coming into the battle. Him and that echidna Knuckles joined out of nowhere. A strong connection between the friends I suppose. Dexter smiled and watched. I kept my eyes on the plane and the red male inside of it. _"Dexter, hurry and get out of here!" _Knuckles yelled. He looked at me and I frowned. He saw that I was scared and ran towards us. _

"Come on! You have to get out of here because you got hurt the last time." _I saw the concerned look on his face and smiled. Dexter watched as the fight progressed on. His expression of hatred for the doctor showed. He raced ahead and began to help Amy. _"Dexter! No!" _I cried. Knuckles held me back as I tried to reach my brother. _"Trinity you can't! You're hurt!" _He said holding me from behind. I bowed my head and watched as Dexter helped Amy grab pieces off the robot to help weaken it. _"Please be careful." _I sighed and stopped fighting Knuckles off. He held me close to him as if hugging me. I looked back at him and saw that he was watching the fight progress. I smiled and looked at the fight. Tails was using the firepower he had with in the plane. The cockpit opened and out came the red male. He jumped up and flew down towards the ground. He had three tails and I must say he was very cute. _"Everyone okay?" _He said going up to me and Knuckles. _"Watch her till we get rid of this guy!" _Knuckles let me go so fast I almost fell over. The red fox caught me and I blushed. I loved his eyes. They were very beautiful. _

"You okay?" _I nodded and I saw a piece of metal coming towards us! _"Look out!" _I screamed. He turned and picked me up bridal style. He flew up and shield my head as the metal piece fell to the ground. I looked over towards the robot and saw that it was looking at the red fox and me. It threw a fist, which hit the red male hard. It knocked us to the ground with such force that my left ear was cut. I looked around and saw the red fox trying to stand. He had a protective arm around me. He looked at me and smiled. I did the same but I saw a shadow coming over us. I looked up and saw the robot again!_

Jake POV

_I just saved her and now this ass hole is trying to kill her. Not if I had a say in it. I looked at her and she stared to shake like crazy. I put my body over her held her close to me with one arm while my other arm was holding my weight up. I felt her hold my shirt tightly and she started to shake again. I closed my eyes expecting bone-crushing pain. I felt extreme pain and heat on my back causing me to scream. I held the vixen close to me to show her I wasn't about to let anything harm her. I may not know her name but she was in danger. I heard screaming and blasting of metal. Also I could see pieces of metal falling all around me. _"Are you okay?" _I asked though my voice sounded like I was shaking from a cold storm. _"Yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" _She had a very sweet voice and I loved it but I could not admire it at the very moment. Right now, I was in extreme pain and I had no idea if I was going to pass out or die. _"You're bleeding!" _Her arms were around my back so of course she'd notice. I winced when she touched a very sensitive spot. I looked at her and smirked._

"Eh….I'll live." _I was lying right at her face. I just realized I was still over her. We were nose to nose so I blushed a bit. She did as well. I smiled and felt my entire body getting weaker with every passing second. _"I never got your name." _I said looking at her. _"Trinity. Trinity Ann Mari." _Her name was amazing. Her voice was heavenly and she looked very cute too. _"I'm Jacob. Just call me Jake." _I smiled. She nodded and then I started to feel the affect of the impact. I started to shake and my weight became too heavy for my one arm to bare. _"Jake? Jake are you okay? Jake." _She touched my face and I completely lost it. She was perfect but I couldn't admire her anymore. _"Jake what's wrong?" "That hit took a lot out of me. I don't think I can keep awake." "Oh my god! Dexter! Dexter we need help over here!" _She started to sit up and our heads bumped. I smiled and she smiled back. I finally gave into the pain and collapsed. _

A/N: Did I go to fast?


	7. Waking Up

Trinity POV

_This fox just saved me. He risked his neck for me! I looked at him as he laid there motionless on my lap. _"Jake? Jake can you hear me?" _I rubbed his soft, silky fur. I was amazed. He looked very cute and I loved how his fur felt. I smiled and noticed he had three tails. One more tails then the yellow kitsune. I smiled and looked at him. His back was bleeding heavily and I knew if he was to live, we had to get him to safety ands clean out his wounds. _"Guys! Hello! I need help! Somebody!" _They were to busy to fighting to hear me. I saw Dexter and he looked over at me surprised._

"Trinity! What happened?" _He ran up to me and saw Jake on my lap. He looked at the red male and then back at me. _"Dexter we need to help him." _Dexter looked at me and then back at Jake. He smiled and nodded. _"Okay fine." _Dexter grabbed Jake by under his left arm and I stood up to help also. _"Trinity how did this happen?" _Dexter looked at me and then back at Jake. _"He was protecting me from the robot and he got hurt while doing so." _I frowned and realized that Jake being hurt was my fault. _

Jake POV

_I never knew I could take such a beating. It amazed me greatly. I felt a soft hand on my forehead and it felt warm. I bet it's my older sister. I saw nothing but darkness. I'm pretty sure I'm alive cause I was breathing and I felt warm. If I were dead, I would not have this thought. _"Jake? Can you hear me? Jake?" _I heard that voice back at the park. It was that sweet vixen that I met earlier. She's okay. Thank god. But she sounds worried. _"Jake? Jake are you okay now?" _Persistent, I'll give her that. I finally opened my eyes. Beautiful blue eyes greeted me. I smiled and realized they were Trinity's. _"Trinity? What…..where am I?" _I felt bandages around my entire body. Also my head. I sat up but yelped in pain when I did. _"No don't! Please don't. You're hurt. You also managed to bruise a rib. Very badly I might add." _She placed her free and uninjured hand on my side and I blushed. I felt my face grow hotter and hotter. _"Did I? Whoa. Heh. Ohh." _Am I stupid or what! I laugh when I have a bad rib! _

"Please relax." _I wasn't doing anything sever. She's a little over reactive huh? _"Trinity calm down. Hehe. I am alive aren't I? So no need to worry." _I smiled and held her hand. She blushed and I smiled. _"Jake! Oh thank goodness!" _I saw Lauren run into the room. I realized I was in Tails's bedroom. I was under a few blankets/ Trinity was sitting on the side of the bed near me. I still held her hand. _"Hey sis." "I'm so happy you're okay. Well I better let you rest. Trinity I think you should do the same." _Trinity nodded and was about to leave my side. I didn't want her to leave me. _"Trinity?" _She looked at me and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Lauren saw me and smirked. She walked out of the room leaving me alone with the vixen I find beautiful. _"Yes Jake? Something wrong? Are you in pain or something?" "No I'm not in pain I just wanted you stay. Is that okay?" "Sure." _I smiled by how quickly she answered. She sat near me again and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so pretty. _

Trinity POV

_He won't stop staring at me. I can't help but stare either. He was so adorable. Him and that cute smirk. I couldn't help but blush. I looked at his bandaged head and frowned. _"How's your chest? It was cut up pretty badly." "Eh…I guess it's alright. A scar would show most likely but nothing I can't get over." "Really? I have a broken arm and it annoys the heck out of me." "Well that must suck. Hehe. Does it hurt a lot?" "No not much. Just when I mover it around." "Does it hurt when I do this?" _He placed his hand on my cast and I blushed so much I looked like a cherry. He smiled at my expression. _"Well? Does it?" "No. It doesn't hurt. You're touching the cast though." _I felt him make his way down to where my hand showed. He held my hand gently and I flinched a bit. It hurt but the pain began to vanish after a good three seconds. _"How about this?"

"It did at first…." "Oh! Sorry!" "No it's okay. The pain went away after like three seconds." "Oh that's good. I thought I hurt you." "You didn't hurt me." "Well that's good to hear." _I blushed at how much he cared that if I was in pain or not. He smiled and let go of my hand. I saw him place his hand on his chest and wince a lot. I couldn't stand seeing my friends in pain. It hurt me to see them that way. I placed my free hand on his chest and smiled. He looked at me and blushed. A whole lot. More than I did actually. _"Everything okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Trinity. Just fine. It hurts that's all." "I'm so sorry. You wouldn't be hurt if….." _I bowed my head from embarrassment. It really was my fault. I felt him place his index finger under my chin and he lifted my head up to look straight at his eyes. _"This is not your fault. Don't say that Trinity. Don't even think it."

"But Jake it is my fault! You wouldn't…." "Stop Trinity. I said it wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." "I can't help it." _I felt him bring me down towards him into a hug. I cried against his chest then I realized he had a bruised rib and he was injured there. _"Sorry Jake. I forgot you were hurt." "It's okay. You didn't hurt me anyway." _I smiled and hugged him again. He was really something. _


	8. Fox Romance

Dexter POV

_After saving that new fox. I believe his name is Jake. I started to talk to his lovely sister Lauren. She was a sight. Her lovely light brown fur and her eyes were beautiful too. I was having a small conversation with her until she heard that Jake woke up. As she left the room, I could not help but blush. Before walking into the room, she waved at me and said she would come back very soon. _"Okay Dexter. You were saying something about Knuckles being rude to Trinity?" _She walked back into the living room where I was and sat next to me. _"Yeah just a bit rude. He was ranting on about how he and the others weren't part of Eggman's team when Trinity thought they were. He stared to yell which frightened her so I stopped Knuckles from continuing to speak to her in that type of way." _Lauren nodded and took in the information as it came. _"No offense Dexter but your sister seems easily scared." "She wasn't always that way. She used to be the adventurous one and I was the concerned one. Now things have changed. She feels insecure if I'm not around." "Well apparently she feels secure because she and Jake have been in that room for a good hour." _My eye's widened and I looked at the room. I stood and went towards the door. I heard her talking to the red fox and I couldn't help but smile. She was finally seeing that not everyone is out there to harm her. _

"Dex? Hehe. You okay? My little brother wouldn't do anything to hurt her." "Huh? Oh I bet he wouldn't. So Lauren tell me about yourself." "About _myself_?" "Yeah. Where do you live? Or what do you do for fun? Things like that." "Well I uh…you see Dexter I…." "Something wrong? You don't have to tell me every detail." "Well you see Dexter I'm an orphan like Jake. So there's not much to say. I lost my mother and younger sister in a fire and our older brother Seth is nowhere to be found." _I could tell she's been through much but an orphan? Really? She looked well dressed and very clean. Maybe she had some help. _"I believe Seth is still out there trying to find us but Jake thinks he ditched us at the orphanage so he could go out and be alone for good. I believe he's out there somewhere. I just wish I knew where. I really miss him." "Well a full grown fox is hard to find but I'm sure we can…" "He's not a fox." "Huh?" "He's an orange hedgehog like my father." _My jaw fell. A hedgehog father? She was mixed? But she looked full fox. Jake did too. _"Dex? Dexter? Dexter please say something." "Oh sorry. I just wasn't expecting that." "I bet you weren't. Well I'm a little tired and it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning?" "Yeah. I'm staying with Amy Rose. She's a friend of Tails."

"I know. She's the reason I have these cloths though I haven't met her yet." "I'll introduce you both tomorrow if you'd like." "That'd be great! I'd love to thank her in person." _Tails came walking in and looked at us. _"Well guys it's almost eleven a clock. Better head to bed. Night Lauren. See you tomorrow Dexter." "Yeah see ya tomorrow." _Tails made his way upstairs to his room. Lauren and I heard his door close and she rolled her eyes and giggled. She had a lovely laugh too. _"Night Dexter." "Night Lauren." _She was about to leave when she quickly ran up to me and hugged me. I blushed and hugged her back instantly. _"You're a very sweet person Dexter. I'm glad we're friends." _I smiled and nodded. Then she did something I didn't expect. She kissed my cheek and giggled again. I turned bright red. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter. _"Night Dex." _She headed upstairs to the guest room I suppose. I slumped down in the sofa blushing still. _"She kissed me. Well not kiss but she actually…" _I was lost for words. _

Lauren POV

_What came over me? I kissed Dexter and I hardly know him. All I know about him is that he has a little sister and he's a friend of Amy's. Sure, I kissed his cheek but by his expression, I guess he didn't like it. I felt very embarrassed I ran upstairs. Now I'm in the guest room hugging my white pillow out of embarrassment. Tails was in the other guest room since Jake was using his room. I was grateful towards that fox. I was also grateful towards Dexter. He helped save my brother. _"Lauren, get it together. He's just your friend. Nothing more. He's only a person you just met a few hours ago. Don't get worked up about him. He's just so handsome and sweet…no! No, I can't. I can't. It's not right. I've only just met him." _I decided it was best to sleep. I couldn't get Dexter out of my mind. I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and laid down on my pillow. I found a comfortable spot and relaxed. Hopefully no nightmare won't disturb me tonight. _

Jake POV

_It was nice having Trinity around me. She was very kind and gentle. I have never met a girl like her before. I must've fallen asleep because everything was dark. I figured I had my eyes closed. I opened them and yawned. I felt a bit of weight against my chest. It hurt and I thought of moving it. I placed my arm around whatever it was that was causing the discomfort. I realized that the weight was Trinity resting against me chest. Her arm was around my abdomen and her head rested against my chest. She was breathing slowly. Watching her sleep made me smile. She nuzzled against my chest causing me to wince and shake a bit. _"Trinity?" _I rubbed her arm and saw that she smiled warmly when I did so. I blushed and smiled all at once._

"Hmm? Jake? Something…oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" "Huh?" _I was woken up form the daze when she started to talk. She jumped up and looked at my chest. _"Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry! I never meant to fall asleep on you. I….I…I'm so sorry Jake I never meant…." "Trinity! Trinity, relax! I'm fine. Really. You can still sleep on me. It hurt at first but I'm fine." "But I might have made you feel worse. You hurt your rib and…." _She still thinks it's her fault. Why? I told her not to even think about my injury. I rolled my eyes and cupped her face into my palms. _"Just go to sleep okay?" _She started to cry. Why was she crying? I brushed the tears away and smiled. _"Don't cry Trinity. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay." "But Jake I…" "Shh. Trinity go to sleep. It's late anyways. I'm sure your brother is a asleep so I doubt you guys are going anywhere. Just relax."

Trinity POV

_I think I hurt him. He flinched when I moved. That's why I woke up. I hurt him. Badly. Yet here he is telling me it's okay. It's okay to add more pain? It was okay to hurt him more? _"But Jake if I fall asleep I could do more damage." "Trust me Trinity. You won't cause any damage by sleeping. Now go to sleep." _I smiled and blushed by the fact that he was still whipping the tears away. I nodded and he let go of my face. He laid back down on his pillow and looked out towards the window that was near the bed. I laid down next to him near the edge of the bed. _"Hm? Why are you going to sleep near the edge?"

"Um because it's nowhere near your chest and I did say I didn't want to do anymore damage." "You can use me as a pillow. I don't mind it." _I smiled and nodded. He smirked and looked out towards the window. I was hesitant to go near him but I built up the courage and nuzzled against him like a plushy. I felt him put his arm around me and I didn't blush! That was weird but I liked it. I looked at him and saw that he was still looking out the window. I wonder what he was staring at. _"Jake? You okay?""Yeah. I'm okay. I just feel like someone's watching me that's all." "Watching you?" "Yeah it sounds silly. Let's just go to sleep." _I nodded and nuzzled against his chest. I felt safe and I knew that no nightmare would haunt me tonight. _

Seth POV

_Jake has been staring at my direction for the longest time. I'm standing on the distant hill that wasn't so far to the home the two were staying in. I suppose he can sense my presence even within that home. I couldn't help but chuckle. Siblings can sense the other. It was truly amazing. _"Sleep well you two. I'll come back and maybe we'll finally meet again." _I turned and headed out. It was painful to leave them. I felt like I was abandoning __them again._ "Okay. Tomorrow. I'll see them tomorrow. Then we can be a family again." _I knew it'd be difficult to see them. Especially me looking like this. _

A/N: What did you think? I thought the romance was cute.


	9. Seth the Robotic Hedgehog

Seth POV

_Today finally came. Today is the day I finally see my family. I make my way out of the city and out towards Mystic Ruins. I looked out towards the yard and I could see Lauren speaking to a brown male fox. She seems to like him. I could tell by her movement. _"Hehe. She always did have a good sense of people. Now I wonder where Jake is." _I scanned the area and I saw a two-tailed fox. A brown and cream female fox was following him. After her was my younger brother. He seemed to be bandaged heavily. He was limping but he had a smile on his muzzle. He came up from behind the vixen and started to tickle her. It was adorable to watch the two young cubs play as if they were three. _"Heh. He's still the little goofball he was the last I saw him." _I smiled and watch my family progress on with their new friends. I saw a red echidna go up to the brown vixen my brother was playing with. The three started to have conversation. I saw a blue and also pink hedgehogs walk into the yard. The yellow kitsune greeted them with open arms. I saw my sister go up to the pink one. They both hugged and went off with the brown fox Lauren was talking with earlier. _"Hmm. Well I better get down there now." _I made my way down the hill till I reached the home. I walked towards the yard when I was spotted by the yellow kitsune. _

"It's an Eggman robot! Sonic! Knuckles! Amy look!" _Eggman? No way. He's the reason I'm like this! _"Holy crap! It is a robot!" _The blue hedgehog said looking at me. I growled and got into a fighting stance. My robotic arm transformed into a machine gun. The piece in my ear blinked and my right eye targeted on the blue male. _"Damn it!" _I looked over I saw it was the red echidna who spoke. He got into a fighting position. My robotic arm changed and another machine gun came over my left shoulder so I could hit both males at once. _"But he only looks half robot. You sure he's Eggman's?" _The pink female said looking at me. I frowned. I knew my appearance would bring out the worse in people's eyes. I had no other choice but to speak with them. Using violent force would do more damage than good. _"I'm here to see my family." _I said in a soft tone. _

"Your family? You're a robot! The only family you have is with Eggman and the other pieces of crap we deal with!" _The red echidna put his fists up and I pointed the guns at him. _"I'm talking about my sister Lauren and brother Jake. Where are they?" _I could tell they knew who I was talking about. I knew they were okay it's just I didn't see them around this group. Where were they? _"Oh my god!" _I looked over my shoulder and saw Lauren. She was standing near a brown fox. Next to him was Jake and next to Jake was a brown and cream vixen. _"Seth?" _I looked at Lauren and saw she was close to tears. My good ear fell flat against my head. I put the weapons away and turned all the way to face her. They were a few feet away from me. I frowned and bowed my head. _"Seth is that you? Seth?" _I looked at her and smiled weakly. She walked up to me in shock. She put her hand forward and touched my chest. Part of it was robotic so all she felt was cold metal. She made her way towards my fur. She smiled and looked at me. She touched my muzzle and crocked her head. _"What took you so long!" _She started to cry. She threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. I used my good arm to return it. I gently completed the hug with my robotic arm. She cried against my left shoulder. I smiled and rubbed her back. _"What happened to you!" _She sobbed against me. I frowned and closed my eyes tight. I look over her shoulder and see Jake. He didn't look at all happy with me. I looked at Lauren and rubbed her head before letting her go. I walked up to Jake. He placed the vixen behind him in defense. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled in return. _"Jake I…." "So you came back."

"Yes. I came back so we can be a family again." "No." "What?" "I said no. Seth you ditched us at that orphanage! You put me through hell when you left us there!" "Jake I was protecting you and Lauren." "Can it!" "Don't you speak to me…." "I can talk to you any way I want dad!" _My eyes widened. He thought I was our father. He apparently realized what he said because he stayed silent. _"Jake I'm not dad. I'll never be dad in anyway." "Yeah whatever! You were dad's favorite! Everyone knows that!" "I was not! Dad didn't have favorites!" "Whatever! I don't want to be a family. From where I'm standing I don't even have a brother!" _I frowned and my good ear dropped. My arms hung loosely at my sides. I looked at Jake. He had all the right to be angry with me. _"Jacob! How can you say that?" _I looked at Lauren from the corner of my eye. She stood in front of me and started to scold Jake. _"Lauren it's okay. He has the right to be angry with me." "You're damn right I have the all the right to be angry!" "Jake!" _Lauren continued to yell at the young cub. I bowed my head and walked off. It was a bad idea to come here. I knew Jake wouldn't accept me. _

"Seth don't go! You can't leave us again!" _I turned and Lauren hugged me again. I smiled and hugged her back. _"I'll be back soon. I'll keep an eye on you guys. Even if you can't see me I'll be watching you. Just take care of yourselves." "But you can't go Seth. You can't. What if something happens to you?" "I'm part robot now. What more could go wrong Lauren?" "A lot of things. Please don't go." "I'll come back I promise." _I hugged Lauren tight. I could see the two hedgehogs, the echidna and the kitsune giving me odd looks. I was used to the stares that were put upon me. _"You made that same promise when you ditched us!" _Jake looked at me full of hater. I couldn't hold anything against him. It was my fault for leaving them alone. I let go of Lauren and left them alone again. _"What's wrong with you! What the hell is wrong with you!" _That's all I heard Lauren said before leaving them till another time. She was either talking to me or towards Jake. Maybe towards us both. _

A/N: What did you think? What did you think of Seth?


	10. Acceptance from the Angel

Jake POV

"Jake how could you! How could you be so cruel!" _My sister was defending that poor excuse! She was actually defending him! _"Lauren he's only here to pretend! I bet he did something and he needs his supposed family to bail him out of it! That's why I bet he looks that way!" "Jake?" _I looked around and saw Trinity. I frowned. She's never seen me like that. I hardly ever scream, fight, or even swear. She looked a bit nervous now._ "Trinity I'm sorry. It's just that our brother ditched us when we were younger. He never came back until today." "What happened to him?" _Knuckles asked going up to us. Amy and Sonic followed. Along with Tails. _"No idea. I don't care either." "Jacob!" "Lauren stop! I'm not going to feel sorry for him. He left us and now he wants forgiveness and become a family!? No!"

"Jake?" _I looked over at Trinity. She looked a bit nervous by all of this. _"I'm sorry Trinity. I didn't mean to scare you in anyway. It's just that I felt alone. I lost my little sister and my mother. Now the supposed guardian returns after many years in that horrible orphanage." "Jake it's okay. You didn't scare me." "Well that's good to know." _I smiled and she came over to me. She stood next to me and looked at Lauren. She then brought her attention to where Seth walked off too. _"Dexter?" "Yeah Trinity?" "Can I go for a short walk?" "Be careful." "Okay. I'll be back guys." _She started to walk up the hill and out of sight. I thought she just wanted to be alone for a bit or she thought that me and Lauren should be alone with the others to talk amongst ourselves. Either way I still find it lovely. She's just beautiful. But I rather keep my feelings to myself. If I just randomly tell her I liked her that could ruin our new found friendship. I can't let happen. _

Trinity POV

_I wanted to see Seth again. That's why I left. He looked so sad. I don't like it to see any one sad. Why does Jake hate him so much? I wonder what happened to have caused such an injury. How did he live if half his body is robotic? Was he a robotic being to begin with? I keep walking till I reached the small park. I smiled as I saw young hedgehogs and even a few rabbits playing kick ball and baseball together. I almost forgot about my new cub. I wonder how he or she would act? I just pray they aren't as evil as their father. The cub of course was an accident. If I hadn't decided to stay home alone. If I only hadn't answered the stupid door when the doorbell rang. I look around and realized I was just standing there. I walked on and saw a high hill. At the top of the hill stood Seth. His robotic body parts shown in the sun. He had a straight face on and his good arm was placed on his hip. He leaned on his robotic leg. His robotic arm hung loosely near his side. _"Seth?" _He turned his head and looked at me. His robotic eye scared me but I knew he wouldn't put any harm towards me. Don't ask me how I just knew. He had Jake's eyes and they too seem kind. He kept looking at me and bowed his head. He turned his gaze back over to the open and untouched landscape that was further out of the city. _

"You came here for a reason yet you're quiet. Why is that?" _When he spoke, it startled me. I jumped and looked at him again. My attention was at a near tree. I felt a lump in my throat so I swallowed so I can speak properly. _"I…..I….I came to see if you were okay." "You don't know me." "Yes that's true but I hate seeing people upset." _His good ear twitched and it went back towards me. He was listening to what I had to say. But his attention was to the scenery. _"I'm not upset. But thank you for your concern." _I smiled and walked up to him. He towered over me like he did Jake. I looked up at him and smiled. He was at least two heads taller than I was. _"Seth?" "Hmm?" _He still didn't look at me. I wonder why. _"What happened to you?" _His expression hardly changed. He still frowned and he kept his pose. _"Seth? Can you tell me? I want us to be friends." _I looked down at his robotic arm and placed my hand near his. I held the cold metal. I smiled at how he held my hand back. He was very gentle with the use of that arm. _"Friends huh?" "That's right. I'd like to be your friend." "What about Jake?" "He's still my friend and I understand you both don't get along to well. But I'd like to be your friend too Seth." _I could see a smile form on his muzzle. He turned and looked at me. At first I smiled back to be polite but now my smile changed to that of a friend. _"You sure you want someone like me to be your friend?"

"Like you? What do you mean?" "I'm part robotic now. Doesn't that change your perspective of me being your friend?" "Course not. Why should I care about what you look like? Why would I treat you any differently than I do treat my other friends. Seth, I'm your friend and I won't treat you differently." _Did I really say that! Me! The young fox who's scared of the world! I think it's the cub speaking. _"Really?" "Yeah. Really." _I smiled and couldn't hold it in. His mood looked completely different. I hugged him. Part robot or not he's now my friend. I felt him put both arms around me in a gentle embrace. It was like hugging Jake. Both were gentle with their hugs._

Seth POV

_Amazing. This young vixen is willingly hugging me. She wants me to be her friend. She'll accept me for who I am and not what I look like? Rare is what I can say. I've never anyone like her in my life. No wonder Jake likes her so much. She's a kind soul. _"Well what a way to start a friendship. What's your name?" "Oh sorry. I'm Trinity." "Nice to meet you Trinity." _She smiled and I released her from the embrace. I looked out towards the distant hills of the open land. The sun was high up and shinning brightly. I noticed that she was looking at my robotic side. I smiled and held my arm out in front of her. She seemed to have gotten the hint and passed her hand over it. She seemed to be amazed by the design and weaponry that was in it. _"Does it hurt?" "Yes. Greatly. Mostly here." _I pointed to a fur part of my chest. It was where both parts became one. She looked at it and frowned. She placed her hand against it and pressed against the fur slowly. She finally hit the area. I winced and she stopped applying pressure. _"I felt like a hard object inside of you Seth. Is that where the connection begins?" "Yes. It begins near my heart. I'm thankful I still have it." "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For what's happened to you. Can you tell me what happened?" _I smiled and looked at her. She was so curios and always wanting to learn more. _"Seth? If you don't want to tell me it's really okay for you not too." "No it's alright. I'll tell you." "Really?!" _I chuckled by the egger expression. For a teen, she sure acts like a child. _"Hehe. Really. Now where to start."

"Well Jake said you left him and Lauren at the orphanage. Can you start from when you left?" "Sure. I suppose I can." _She smiled and took my robotic hand. She led to under the shade of the tree and sat down. I sat next to her with my robotic knee near my chest and my good leg stretched out in front of me. She looked right at me. She wasn't staring at my ear piece or at my robotic eye. She was actually looking at me. I felt good about it. She's accepting me faster than most. _"Well after I left I went to find help. I wanted to make sure my family was safe. So I went out to see what I could do. Me at that time being eighteen it would be hard but I did love challenges. I was at this very park when things turned into hell. I was wondering around to see what I could do when Eggman attacked." _I winced because the area where Trinity touched started to ache. _"Seth? Everything okay?" "Yeah….Yeah I'm okay. Just hurts a bit." _She smiled and placed her free hand on my chest. I saw she had on a cast. Must've broken her arm or something. She kept her hand against my chest and frowned. _"Seth I think something's wrong and you're not telling me." _Smart girl. _"No. I was just in some pain that's all." "Well okay. I just don't want anything happening to you or any of my friends for that matter." _I smiled and placed my robotic hand over the one hand she had on my chest. _"Thank you Trinity." _She smiled and kept her hand there. I kept my robotic hand over hers as well. She looked at me and waited for me to continue._

"Oh where was I?" "Eggman?" "Oh yeah. Eggman. Well he was destroying and harming so many people. I saw two young hedgehogs. They could not be more than three. I raced to save them. I grabbed hem both and ran. I placed them as far as I could from the battle zone. I turned to help others but a robotic claw grabbed me. It started to squeeze me with such force it started to cause sever damage to my body. It dropped me and I fell on me right arm and hit the right side of my head. I staggered to get up onto my feet when pieces of metal started to fall all around me." _Trinity frowned and bowed her head. She looked at my robotic arm and smiled. She leaned against my shoulder and sighed. I looked at her and smiled. She was actually listening to what I had to say. I was happy for that. _"I fell into unconsciousness. I woke up at the hospital. My whole right side was damaged. The doctors there told me that I wouldn't make it. But I had to help my family. I wasn't going to let that idiot doctor from keeping me away to help them. They told me I had a three percent chance of survival. I wasn't going to let death get the best of me. So I asked if there was something, anything they could do." "They said robotics didn't they?" _I nodded and sighed. She was easy to speak to._

"After the eighteen long hours of removal. I had to endure nineteen hours of robotic repair." "I'm so sorry Seth." "Yeah well. I am too. But I after seeing those young ones in trouble I couldn't turn my back on them. I didn't heave the heart to do so. I don't regret saving them. Not all." "I'm glad you feel that way. SO after the operation you had to lean how to use your new robotic parts I bet." "Yes. It took awhile. That's why it took me a long time to come back. That and the fear of not being accepted." "Why wouldn't you be accep….." _I cut her off with a look. _"Oh I see. Sorry." _Her ears fell flat to her head. I smiled and rubbed her head with my robotic hand. _"It's okay. I'm happy you accept me for who I am." _She smiled and hugged me again. I placed one robotic arm around her. I looked at my real arm. It held it up to my face. My orange fur shown greatly thanks to regular shampoo. I was rustproof and waterproof. That was a plus. I sighed and just looked at my fur self. I couldn't help but get sad. I was a freak. I was part robotic part hedgehog. I'm starting to wonder if I should've died. Maybe I should have just allowed the doctors to put me to sleep like an injured dog. I looked over at Trinity who took a lot of interest in my robotic arm. She examined it with great detail. I chuckled and allowed her to mess with it. _

"Seth do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a whole hedgehog again?" "More than you can imagine." "I'm very sorry that this happened to a person as kind as you." _I smiled warmly at her. She hugged me again. She nuzzled against my chest. I wrapped my arms gently around her so I wouldn't harm her. _"Sorry to cut this moment short but I better get back to the others. We can talk again if you'd like." "Yeah. I would like that Trinity. I'd like that a lot." "Hehe. Okay then. Well hmm. I know! Come back with me! Lauren is scared for you and I just know Jake will accept you. He's just upset." "He has all the right to be. But Trinity. I don't think I'll go back with you." "Why not?" _I frowned and looked away from her. I let her go and used the tree to help me stand. Before I knew it, Trinity had her arms around me helping me up. I smiled and thanked her. When I was upright, I looked at her. Her eyes were a mixture of sadness and happiness. _

"The reason is that those friends of yours wouldn't…." "If they don't accept you I'll be right there next to you. I'll treat you the same like I said before. Dexter I know would accept you. He was that older brown fox. Sonic and Amy would. Tails would. Knuckles I'm not to sure about. All I can say about Jake is that you and him talk. But Lauren was there. She brought you in with open arms. But incase I'm wrong. You can always come to me to talk or to hang out." _I was very close to tears at this point. She was willing to be my friend even if the others didn't approve of me. I smiled and hugged her this time. _"Thank you." "What are friends for." _I smiled and nuzzled against her head and shoulder. I actually have a friend. A real and true friend. _

Trinity POV

_He nuzzled against me and did the same against him. He was part robot and part hedgehog. What's wrong with being different? Nothing. To me being different means being unique. Unique is something that is rare among the people I've met so far. Seth here has suffered a lot and no one is cutting him a break. I thought I'd start. He hugged me so gently like Jake. I giggled and held him close. _"Let's go Seth. Just remember what I told you." _I let him go and took his artificial hand. He held my hand gently and I led the way. I looked back and saw that he was smiling. He was finally smiling. When I first saw him he looked sad and depresses. All he really needed was a friend. _

A/N: Now I don't mean to brag but Trinity's personality is mine actually. I'm just like that. I accept people for who they are. Sure they can look different but so what? I really don't use the word different to describe a living, breathing being. I call them unique. Everyone is unique. I'm unique. You are too when you think about it. So what did you think of this chapter? Pretty fluffy. A friendship fluff was what I wanted in this chapter. Cute huh? Did I answer you question about how Seth became part robotic? Hope so.


	11. My Fight to Defend a Friend

Trinity POV

"Seth? You okay?" "Yeah…..yeah I'm fine. Just in some pain that's all." _I frowned and stopped walking for a bit. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Carrying all of that weight must take a lot out of him. _"Maybe you should rest a bit then we can start up again." "No, no it's okay. You can go ahead of me if you'd like."

"No. No way. I wouldn't leave you like that. It's fine." _He smiled and I smiled back. I held his hand and gently pulled him on. He walked fine when he and his family were arguing. Maybe he's exhausted now. Maybe standing around all day has taken a toll on his body. _"You really don't have to slow down because of me Trinity." "Stop Seth. I want to slow down. Now just relax. Tails's home isn't going anywhere." "Who's Tails?" "The yellow fox who um…" "The one who called me an Eggman robot." _I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't realize he suffered more than physical pain. Emotional and mental pain was on that list too. _"Look we're almost there. Just beyond that hill and a turn at those trees. Okay?" "Yeah." _I held his hand and led him onward. He looked at me and smiled warmly. _

Seth POV

_I don't understand why I'm in so much pain. Something is seriously wrong. My chest is aching and my robotic parts are starting to feel heavy with extreme weight. Something truly was wrong. _"Trinity I really do think you should go on ahead." "No." _She said it firmly and I knew she wasn't about to leave my side. I smiled and walked on with her. Then a sudden sting in my chest stopped me from going any further. I let go of Trinity's hand and leaned against a near by tree. _"Seth! Seth, are you okay!" _She jumped me and hugged me. I panted and bared the pain that was literally tearing away at my chest. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes tight. _

"Seth? You're really scaring me!" _That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to scare her. I built up the strength and stood up right. I hid the pain with a smile. Trinity had tears in her eyes and was nuzzling against me. _"Sorry. I just felt weak. I never meant to frighten you Trinity." _I stroked her head and saw a small smile. I embraced her and we walked on. _"Alright. Look we're here. Come on!" _She grabbed my normal hand and pulled me down the hill. I could see the group working on a plane. _

Jake POV

"Dang Tails! Next time you crash a plane make it less of a mess!" _I yelled holding up a wing. Even in my injured state I was able to help. _"Jake!" _I turned and saw Trinity. She smiled and went up to me. I blushed and smiled back. _"Hey Trinity. What took you so long? I didn't think a….." _Then right behind her was that no good trader. He stood behind her innocently and I growled in defense. _"Seth! Oh my god you came back!" _I saw Lauren go up to him and hug him again. My anger was reaching it's limit. _"What's he doing here?" _Knuckles said going up to Seth. I frowned and looked away. I couldn't stand him. _"He's here to be like one of us." _My ears perked up at what Trinity said. _"Welcome then Seth. Names Dexter. Dexter Blackwell." "Nice to meet you. I suppose you're Trinity's older brother. She's a kind young lady." "Hehe. Yeah she is." _Dexter now likes him? I wonder._

Trinity POV

_I knew they would accept him if given the chance. I smiled and looked over at Jake. His ears were flat against his head. I smiled and held his hand. He squeezed my hand I did the same to his. I watched as Seth was introduced to the group of friends. He smiled and I looked over at Lauren. She smiled warmly at him and I could tell she was happy. Dexter went over to Lauren and took her hand. The two walked off. Both had their tails entwined with the others. I giggled and I looked over at Jake. He was looking at me and smiling. I went closer to him. He entwined one of his tails with my own. I blushed but did the same to him. I nuzzled against his shoulder. I looked at Seth and saw a sweet smile. I looked at Jake and smiled warmly at him. _"I think you and him need to talk Jake."

"No." "But Jake he's been through a lot. You can help him. He told me of the accident and I saw so much pain in his eyes. All he needs is a friend." "Trinity this hedgehog abandoned me. How am I supposed to talk to someone like that?" "He didn't abandon you." _I placed my left palm on Jake's face. He looked at me and I knew I had his full attention. _"He told me why he couldn't return as quickly as he wanted. He'd tell you if given the chance." "But I…" "Come on Jake. If you talk to him, he will tell you everything. He'll tell you what he told me." "What did he tell you?"

"Go and ask him." _I kissed Jake on the muzzle and went into the house. I looked back and saw Jake blushing and feeling the spot where I kissed him. Where I got that courage I may never know. But I knew it was right. I then felt a strange feeling in my stomach. A very unpleasant feeling. I raced to the bathroom. _

Dexter POV

_Me and Lauren went out for a nice walk out towards the park. Her head was on my shoulder. She held my hand gently. I smiled and led the way. I looked at her and saw that she had closed her eyes. _"Lauren? Heh. If you don't open your eyes you'll hit something. "I trust you enough to lead the way with my supervision." _I smiled and nodded. She kept her eyes closed. Both our tails were entwined in a small embrace of their own. I led the way to a hilltop near a shady tree. I sat down and Lauren followed. She placed one arm over my abdomen and I put both arms around her. She smiled and nuzzled against my chest. _

"Nice view." "Yeah it is." "Dex you really have to stop agreeing with everything I say. Hehe." "What? It is a nice view hehe." _She sighed and looked out towards the distant hills. Things couldn't be anymore perfect. Unless. _

Lauren POV

_Dex leaned against me and looked as if he was going to kiss me. I smiled and went along with it. We were in a very deep and passionate kiss. One that I knew he and I won't soon forget. We separated and he brought me onto his lap. I nuzzled against his chest. He placed his chin on my head and held me close to him. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was all like a wonderful dream. _"Dexter?" "Hmm?" _I smiled and looked at the ground. I saw a few ants and a butterfly here and there. I didn't know what I wanted to ask anymore. _"Never mind. It was nothing." _I sighed and he started to rub my hair gently. I giggled and held him tight in a nice embrace. He continued to play with my hair. _

Trinity POV

_I came out of the bathroom after gagging my guts out. This cub was going to be a big ball of energy. But I wondered what it'd be like to be a mother. Would I be a good mother? Also who'd help me? Dexter of course but he doesn't know. What would happen between us? Would he treat me different? I pushed those thoughts aside and went outside. Seth was watching Knuckles pick a side of the plane of the ground. I noticed Knuckles was having some difficulty. _"Ohh! Tails I can't lift it for you." _The red echidna placed the plane back down and placed his fists behind his back. He leaned forward and a crack was heard from his spine area. _"Maybe Seth can do it." _I said going next to the orange robotic hedgehog. _

"Seth? What can Seth do?" _Knuckles was getting on my nerves. _"A lot more than what credit you give him!" _I shouted pointing at Knuckles. Everyone stared at me. It was the first time they heard me yell at a friend. _"Look I was only saying…" "Saying what!? Just because he's unique makes him any different from you! Huh!?" "No I never said that. All I was saying was…." "No! You were trying to act smart and mean towards him! That's not right Knuckles! That's absolutely horrible!" "Trinity it's fine I…" _Seth placed his robotic arm on my shoulder. _

"No! No it's not fine! You can do a lot more than what anyone gives you credit for! You're a normal hedgehog with true feelings! I won't stand here and let my friend be insulated! Knuckles you're really something! How could you!" "Trinity you're overreacting to this." _Tails said going up to me. I felt faint but that didn't stop me from standing up for someone I care about. Even if it is another friend. _"No I am not! He can help and can do just about everything we can! Why can't you see that!" "Trinity! Honestly! It's fine! Please just drop it." _Seth turned me around so that I would look at him. I looked away and tears started to stream down my face. _

Seth POV

_She was so worked up over this. I couldn't stand seeing my new friend lie this. I just couldn't. She started to cry. I whipped the tears away but they just kept coming. _"It's okay. I really don't feel hurt by what Knuckles said." _She looked at me and her lower lip trembled. My good ear dropped. She really wanted nothing to happen to me. _"It's just not fair." "Don't worry about it Trinity. I'm not upset over it. You shouldn't get worked up about it either." _She smiled and nodded. Then she started to look pale. _

"Trinity? Are you okay? What is it?" "I feel funny. I…." _She passed out in my arms. I gasped and held her bridal style. _"Call the hospital! Something's wrong!" _Amy shouted. Jake rushed over the minute she fainted. He took her hand and held it tight. I held the poor vixen safely in my robotic and natural arm. _"Trinity?" _I said looking at her. She was starting to get worse. _

A/N: Oh no! What went wrong? So what about this friendship fluff? Was it good? How about the couples romance? Tell me what you think. Any ideas why Seth is in pain? Honestly. I think chapter 10 was my favorite so far. What about you?


	12. More Like You

Seth POV

"Look I'll fly over and take her to the hospital. Setting up an ambulance would take to much time." _I said holding Trinity. _"But she could be really sick or something is wrong with her organs! We can't risk any damage." _Tails frowned and looked at Trinity. _"I won't let any harm come to her! I'm going now!" _My robotic leg opened and a rocket was formed underneath it. My robotic arm changed too. It changed and a jet pack came onto my back. _"What are you doing!" _Jake growled at me. I didn't have time to argue. I grabbed Jake and shot up into the air. _

"Seth what is wrong with you!" _Jake was holding onto my good arm while my robotic arm was holding Trinity. _"Jake I don't need an argument! Just relax!" "You can't tell me what to….." "Jacob! Enough! I'm sick and tired of you treating me in such a way! You don't give me time to explain a thing! I can't say anything to you because I figured you were going through a state. But was I ever wrong! You need to shut up and pay attention Jacob! I never left you un purpose! Get that stupid thought out of your freakin head!" _I finally got that off my chest. Jake's eye were wide and they were looking right at me. He bowed his head and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. _

Dexter POV

"Dexter! Dexter! Dexter! Dexter, Lauren hurry!" _I opened my eyes and found Lauren sleeping against my chest. I look over and see Amy running up to us. I crocked my head and picked Lauren up bridal style. She nuzzled against my chest. She wasn't waking up anytime soon. _"What is it Amy? Something wrong?" "It's Trinity! She passed out and she never woke up! Seth is flying her to the hospital. We're heading there right now! So come on!" _My eyes widened and I looked at Amy in shock. _"Oh my god! Trinity! Lauren wake up!' "Huh? Dex? What happened?" "Trinity! She's at the hospital! Come on!"_ Lauren jumped out of my arms and we ran with Amy to Tails's plane. _

Seth POV

_Me and Jake reached the hospital. I walked in and I was given odd looks by all of the mobians. I frowned and glared at them. I couldn't stand being judge because of my appearance. _"We need some help here!" _I look at Jake and he's already screaming at the front desk. There sat a blue panda. She looked at me and gasped. I knew at that moment she was blaming me. _"What has he done to that poor girl?" _I heard a woman say that behind me. My ear twitched and it went back to listen. _"Oh my god! He's part robot! Eggman must have him under control and he's harmed that poor girl." _My patience was thinning. My eyes darkened. My laser eye glowed red while my natural eye darkened in anger. _"He looks dangerous." _I looked over at the corner of my eye and saw a purple raccoon speaking to a white echidna female. More judgment was brought upon me. The nurses finally took Trinity away from me. I stood there growing in anger. I clenched my metal and natural fists in anger. Jake looked at me and I could tell he wanted to say something. He held back on it. _

"Poor soul. Being part robot must affect his social party. Shame. He seems nice." _I heard that from the white echidna that nosey raccoon was talking to before. _"Whoa. I didn't know Eggman was making freaky hedgehog robots." _I heard a young wolf say that aloud. I growled and my fists were shaking. Theses people didn't know me! They didn't know what I was going through! They didn't know what the word different means! They don't know! They never will! They don't know the pain I go through carrying all of this metal. They don't know! They will never know what it's like!_ "Seth? She are you okay? Bro?" _I glared at the ground. I realized I was standing in the middle of the waiting room with countless eyes starting at me. I looked at Jake and then I looked around. I bared my pointed teeth. I looked at everyone around me. I was angry. Angry to the point of exploding. Then I remembered what Trinity said to me._

_Flashback_

"If they don't accept you I'll be right there next to you. I'll treat you the same like I said before. Dexter I know would accept you. He was that older brown fox. Sonic and Amy would. Tails would. Knuckles I'm not to sure about. All I can say about Jake is that you and him talk. But Lauren was there. She brought you in with open arms. But incase I'm wrong. You can always come to me to talk or to hang out." _I_ _was very close to tears at this point. She was willing to be my friend even if the others didn't approve of me. I smiled and hugged her this time. _"Thank you." "What are friends for."

_End of Flashback_

_That memory brought me to tears. They said me and Jake were allowed to see her. I decided to go ahead until her brother came. Jake ran into the room. He found her asleep. I walked in a bit after and saw her. I smiled and sighed in relief. She was okay. Jake went up to her and hugged her gently. I went around on the other side of the bed and held her hand with my robotic one. _"More people should be like you." _I said looking at her. I smiled and waited till the others came. _

A/N: What about this one?


	13. Promise

Jake POV

_I was just scared at the moment. I had no idea if she was okay for sure. The doctors told us we would have to wait until Dexter comes so that we can all hear the problem. I was angry with that but I knew the doctors didn't want me or Seth passing on things with out proper information. I was amazed with my brother. Yeah I now call him my brother. He for some reason is now different. Not because he was, part robotic. But by his attitude. I looked at him. He was just standing there looking at Trinity in the white hospital bed. I looked at her and smiled. I rubbed her head and she turned towards me. I chuckled and continued to rub her head. _"Where is she!" _Seth's ear perked up and both of mine did the same. We looked towards he door and saw everyone panting as if they ran miles to get here. _

"Trinity?" _Dexter walked up to the bed and saw her. He smiled and rubber her gently. She moved a bit and held his hand close to her. _"You really scared me today." _Dexter frowned. He sat at the edge of the bed and picked her up gently. He set her on his lap and hugged her. I smiled and everyone else did too. _"Who's this young vixen's guardian?" _A white female fox said walking in. _"I am." _Dexter said setting Trinity back onto the bed. He sat there holding her hand as if someone would take her away._ "Well the doctor would like to speak to you in private. Something serious." "Is it about Trinity?" _I asked going up to the vixen. _"It depends. Come with me sir." _Dexter frowned and his ears dropped. He looked back at Trinity and smiled. _

"I'll be right back." _He told her and walked out. I watched as she slept. I jumped into the bed and hugged her. I held like how Dexter held her hand. I didn't want anyone taking her away from me. _"WHAT!" _Everyone's attention was brought back to the door. _"That doesn't sound good. Not at all." _Tails said looking at Sonic. _"Yeah. Dexter yelling like that means something's up." _The blue hedgehog said. _

Dexter POV

_I had no idea what to do! No idea! She can't be pregnant! She cant be! Unless that red fox did….no I can't think that. Lauren said Jake wouldn't harm Trinity. I trust Lauren's judgment. So how the heck did this happen! How!? _"We concluded that she's a good eight weeks. The reason she fainted was because she wasn't eating and lack of water. She also was stressed. Well that's what her body has been telling us through tests we made." "My god! How did this happen! How!" _I sat down in a chair that was outside of the room. _"Only she can answer that one sir."

"Oh my god. She's so young! Who ever the bastard is I'm gonna kill him!" _I stood and walked into the room. I was greeted with stares and awkward looks. _"She's pregnant! Eight weeks worth!" _I shouted in shock. _"What! No way!" _Jake yelled. He looked at Trinity and then at Lauren. Seth's jaw dropped and he looked at the sleeping vixen. _"How is that possible?" _Seth asked. _"Someone is going to pay! She's just a child!" _Dexter growled. _"She's sixteen. Not what I call a child Dexter." _Knuckles frowned. _"You stay out of it." _Amy said punching his shoulder. _"Now what do we do?" _Lauren asked looking at Trinity. _

"Get rid of it. Clearly it's a mistake." _Knuckles frowned. I glared at the red echidna. _"Listen here you no good jerk! Killing that cub is murder! I'm not about to have an innocent child's blood on my hands!" _I grabbed that red echidna and held him against the wall. _"Dexter!" _Lauren said in shock. _"I will not kill that child! It's Trinity's choice not ours!" _I growled dropping the red echidna. Knuckles looked at me in shock. Everyone else did as well. _"Huh? Where am I?" _I look over and she was awake._

Trinity POV

_They must know about the baby. I looked around and saw we were in a hospital so that's how I knew. I looked over and saw Jake looking at me. He looked sad so I knew he wasn't going to speak to me. My attention went to Seth. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. Everyone else was either quiet or whispering. I bowed my head and my ears fell flat against my head. _"You all must think I'm filthy in some way. I had no intention of having a baby at my age." "Yeah yet you're pregnant. Mixed message right there." _Knuckles frowned. I looked at him and a tear fell from my eyes. _"I got this cub by rape you idiot." _Everyone gasped in shock and horror. _"What! Trinity how did that….when!" _Dexter ran up to me and looked right at me. _"The day when you found me huddled up in the basement awhile back. Remember?" "Who did it!" _Jake growled. He was speaking to me? _

"All I remember was….a black coyote. Pitch black." _I brought the covers up to my chest as if for protection. _"I….my god!" _Dexter brought me into a warm hug. I held him close and cried against him. I looked over at Seth and saw him looking at me without any emotion. I turned to Jake and saw how angry he was. _"I'm sorry Jake." _I said nuzzling deeper into my brother's chest. _"Trinity…I…when were you going to tell us. When were you going to tell me?" _Jake said looking at me. I shuck with fear and frowned. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. _"I didn't want any of you to treat me any different than you did before the doctors told you. I thought you guys would look away and just let me work out this thing all by myself." _I frowned and looked away._

"Are you kidding? We'd never…." "Shut up!" _Seth shouted at everyone. I gasped and so did the others. Jake and Lauren stared at him confused. I looked at him and shuck with fear. He's never yelled. Well not around me. _"Trinity do you remember anything about this creature who did this?" _Seth looked right at me. I let go of Dexter and tried to remember. _"He was black like I said. He was a scar on his muzzle and ….I remember seeing a tag. Like a choker tag on his neck. It shown bright against the moonlight. It read Mateo." _Everyone looked at me in shock and horror. What did I say? _"Mateo! Mateo the Coyote! He did this! He's been on the run from the government for years! Everyone thought he was dead!" _Tails shouted. _

"Dead? Why?" "He's a powerful bastard. He's worse than Eggman. He can change into any creature known. Even one from nightmares. It's difficult to catch him because he changes form so many times." _Knuckles explained. I shuck with so much fear. He was worse than Eggman! Eggman was the one who brought Seth into so much pain. Also he was the reason I had a hurt arm. I looked at my arm and saw that the cast was gone. I figured it was well enough now. _"With him around. Trinity and the cub aren't safe." _Amy frowned. _"We all need to help keep her and the baby safe. Trinity?" _Seth said looking at me. I looked at him and frowned. I thought he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. Keeping secrets isn't what a true friend does. _

"The baby won't be touched. I promise." _Tears started to fall from my eyes. He was willing to protect my unborn cub and me. I smiled and looked right at him. _"Thank you Seth." _He smiled and went up to me. I hugged him and cried against him. I saw Jake and he was on the bed near me. He hugged me from behind. He laid his head against my back. _"I promise you the same." _Jake said sweetly. I cried harder against Seth. I felt everyone in a group hug. They were really going to help me. _

A/N: What did you think?


	14. In Love For Sure

A/N: Hello fans of this fic. Sorry for not taking the time to update. I was just suffering from writer's block so I had trouble continuing. But my friend, Silver Shields, wanted this fic updated the most. So I made it for him. Hope you like it Silver.

Trinity POV

_After I left the hospital, I was told to stay in bed for the next three days. I didn't mind it much, but then I felt useless after the first night in bed. The others were constantly checking up on me. Jake was the worse though. He came in every chance he had. I didn't mind it. I knew he just cared. I woke up in the same guest room Jake stayed when he was hurt. The room was dark but some things were still visible. I turned my head to the left and noticed some one sleeping on the couch that was pushed near my bed. I squinted and at first thought it was Dexter. But then I saw three tails and knew right away it was Jake. I smiled then giggled. His ear twitched and so did his tails. I smiled and yawned again. I went back to sleep for I'm guessing about two hours when I felt someone rubbing my head. At first I thought I was imagining it, but who ever it was wouldn't stop rubbing my head or ruffling up my bangs. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Jake with head o my bed. He had one hand under his head while the other one was on my head. He was still gently rubbing my head which made me feel a bit sleepy. I blushed and smiled to myself. His eyes were closed and I bet he thought I was asleep. I yawned and found a comfortable spot again. I guess my movement made him jump. His head shot up and he saw that his hand was still on my head. I noticed a slight blush and giggled. _"Hehe. You okay? You jumped pretty high."_ I smile and sat up right. _"Uhh……yeah I'm okay."_ He still had his hand on my head. He noticed and blushed even more. He took his hand back and placed his head back onto my bed_.

"Didn't mean to wake you or anything. You just looked umm……..well" _He frowned and didn't make any eye contact. _"It's okay Jake. I was gonna wake up anyway. I'm really sick of the fact that I've stayed in bed for the past two days. By myself at that." _MY ears fell flat against my head and I sighed. Jake placed his hand over mine and squeezed it. _"You were hardly by yourself, Trinity." _I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. It was still dark but I could still see him clearly. _"What do you mean? I wake up and I see no one around. What do you call that?" _I was curious as to know what he meant. He looked at me and smiled weakly. _"I was here the past nights. Making sure that you were okay. I left before you woke up every morning." _He smiled and kept looking at me. I stared at him and a grin came onto my muzzle. _"Thanks Jake." _He nodded and stood up. What was he doing? I saw him leave the bed side and I got a bit worried. _"You're not going to leave are you?" "Not if you don't want me too." "I don't. I can't really sleep anymore. " _I smiled and just looked at him. He chuckled and walked to the other side of my bed. He sat on it and then laid down next to me. _

"You can use me as a plushy. Maybe that'll help." _I smiled and hugged him. I snuggled against his chest and yawned. _"Alright Jake. Thanks." _I placed my arm over is abdomen and held him tight. He put his arms around me and hugged me back. He was just as soft as a plushy. My eye lids began to get heavier so I yawned again then snuggled against Jake. The minute I closed my eyes I felt him rubbing my head gently. He moved for a sec and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He had his forehead leaning against mine. I smiled and nuzzled against his head. _"Night Jake." "Night Trin." _I smiled and felt safer then before. A few reasons were that I was in a safe area and the other was that Jake was near me. I smiled and before heading to sleep I whispered into his ear, _"I love you Jake." _Immediately after that I felt him kiss my forehead. _"I love you too." _ He said after bringing me closer to him. I smiled and fell asleep against his chest. _

A/N: Two words. FRIGGEN ADORABLE! I'm sorry but that chap was cute. The fluff was just too much to pass up! So what did you think? The romance was my fav part! : )


End file.
